Yo te protegere
by MrRayney
Summary: Algo terrible le ocurre a Sakura en el bosque de la muerte, ahora solo Naruto puede ayudarla a superar el incidente. Contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia y violación.


Nuevo fics, una idea que se me ocurrio en una de mis traducciones, A Kunoichi Duty.

De una vez les aclaro algo, este primer capitulo contiene una escena Lemmon entre Sakura y Sasuke...y me siento asqueado la verdad.

Cambios en la historia original: Nadie viene a ayudar al equipo 7 durante su batalla en el bosque de la muerte contra los 3 del sonido, Naruto esta perdido y solo estaban Sasuke y Sakura.

En fin espero les guste.

* * *

**_Yo te _****_protegeré_**

**_Capitulo 1: Dolor_**

Sakura no sabia que hacer, estaba en shock total, ¿En que momento las cosas se tornaron así? Sabia que los exámenes Chunnin serian peligrosos, pero esto, primero con Orochimaru uno de los sennin legendarios que dejo fuera de combate a sus dos compañeros de equipo, la desesperación que estaba sufriendo al no encontrar el cuerpo de Naruto y ahora ser atacados por tres ninjas de la aldea del sonido, donde todos sus intentos por proteger a Sasuke habían sido en vano.

-"Debo decir que admiro tus agallas, pero ya perdiste, nunca tuviste una oportunidad de ganar, pero llego tu hora"- Dijo Kin la chica del grupo quien jalaba con fuerza el cuello de Sakura, la chica del sonido saco un Kunai de su bolsillo.

-"Hey Kin, aun no la mates, déjame divertirme un poco con ella"- Dijo con lujuria Zaku, Sakura solo se estremeció de miedo.

-"¿Y porque lo haría? No te la voy a dar para que calmes tu calentura"-Respondió Kin con un tono molesto.

-"Ustedes dos dejen de pelear, Kin encárgate de la chica, Zaku tu encárgate del Uchiha"- Ordeno Dosu el líder del grupo.

-"Ya voy, no tardare"- Dijo Zaku con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a donde Sasuke estaba acostado, Sakura intento con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del agarre, pero Kin si que la tenia agarrada.

-"Deja de moverte maldita perra y muérete"- Dijo Kin a punto de atravesar le el kunai, pero se detuvo un momento cuando comenzaron a sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra oscuro, todos miraron hacia la dirección donde estaba el Chakra y vieron que provenía de Sasuke.

-"Es imposible, el chico ha sobrevivido"- Dijo Zaku sorprendido, el ultimo de los Uchihas comenzó a levantarse mostrando unas marcas negras cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, y un Chakra de color purpura lo estaba cubriendo.

Los tres del sonido estaban sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían a alguien adaptarse tan rápido y sin morir en el proceso por el sello maldito de Orochimaru, por lo que sabían solo habían pasado unas 10 o 12 horas desde el encuentro con Orochimaru.

-"Estos brazos parecen demasiado fuertes, me pregunto que pasaría si desgraciadamente se rompieran"- Dijo de una forma sádica, los tres se sorprendieron, el Uchiha se había movido con bastante rapidez mientras ellos intentaban asimilar lo que pasaba.

Sasuke tomo los brazos de Zaku y puso su pierna en la espalda como una palanca, Zaku intentaba safarse pero el Uchiha era demasiado fuerte, fue entonces cuando Sasuke con una gran sonrisa jalo los brazos de Zaku rompiendoselos, Zaku solo grito de dolor mientras caia desmayado.

-"Vaya vaya, Uchiha Sasuke, realmente se ve que eres poderoso"- Dijo Dosu quien intentaba parecer confiado, pero se estaba muriendo del miedo.

-"¿Y tu quien eres?"- Pregunto Sasuke.

-"Solo soy un humilde ninja de la aldea del sonido, fuimos enviados para ver como iba tu procedimiento con el sello que te dio nuestro maestro dime Sasuke el poder que te rodea ¿Cómo lo sientes?"- Pregunto Dosu.

-"Lo siento bien, me siento fuerte, demasiado fuerte, creo que podría intentar matarlos a los dos para probar que tan fuerte puedo ser"- Dijo Sasuke con un tono que asusto a los presentes.

-"Sasuke-kun, tienes…tienes que calmarte no hay necesidad de matarlos"- Dijo Sasura intentando que Sasuke no hiciera alguna estupidez, de por si había visto lo que le hizo a ese ninja.

-"Tu cállate estorbo, no tienes el derecho de decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer"- Dijo Sasuke bastante molesto.

-"No es necesario ser tan agresivos Sasuke, de hecho venimos a por ti, para que te nos unas"- Dijo Dosu.

-"¿Y porque quería hacer eso?"- Pregunto Sasuke.

-"Sientes el poder del sello en ti Sasuke, un poder que podrías mejorar con el paso del tiempo, nuestro maestro Orochimaru el mismo que te dio el sello conoce tus ambiciones, una ambision que consiste en matar a cierta persona y el te puede entrenar para llegar a matarlo a Uchiha Itachi"- Dijo Dosu, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron como platos al mencionar a su hermano.

-"¿Asi que Orochimaru puede hacerme mas fuerte?"- Pregunto Sasuke.

-"Así es, solo vinimos para probar si eras digno del sello, Orochimaru no se equivoco contigo, ven con nosotros Sasuke y Orochimaru te dara el poder que tanto anhelas, un poder que no podras obtener dentro de esta miserable aldea"- Dijo Dosu, Sasuke se quedo pensando un momento.

Sakura veia la escena bastante preocupada, sabia que la ambición de Sasuke era matar al asesino de todo su clan, pero nunca creyo que su ambision era tan grande que estaba incluso planeando traicionar a la aldea.

-"Sasuke-kun, no estarás…"- Recia Sakura cuando vio como Sasuke la veía de una manera fría.

-"Te dije que te callaras"- Grito Sasuke, Sakura solo tembló y acto seguido sintió como su cabello era jalado de nuevo por Kin.

-"Por cierto ¿Qué hago con esta?"-Pregunto Kin señalando a Sakura, Sasuke se quedo en silencio un momento, pero pronto una pequeña sonrisa siniestra se poso en su rostro.

-"Díganle a Orochimaru que acepto su propuesta y que lo veré en un par de horas en el lugar donde peleamos, en cuanto a ella… Dejala aquí yo me encargo personalmente"- Dijo Sasuke.

-"Esta bien hay nos volveremos a ver, Kin deja a la chica y encárgate de Zaku"- Ordeno Dosu, Kin soltó a Sakura haciendo que cayera bruscamente y se encargo de su compañero herido, sin mas que hacer los tres ninjas del sonido se marcharon dejando a los restantes miembros del equipo siete.

-"Sasuke-kun ¿Dime que lo que dijiste es mentira? Que solo lo hiciste para que nos dejaran en paz, por favor dime que no lo dices en serio"- Preguntaba Sakura entre sollozos.

-"Y ya vas a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, en serio que eres una inútil que no sabe hacer otra cosa"- Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-"Pero no puede irte ¿Qué hay de Konoha? Es tu hogar ¿Qué hay del equipo? Somos familia, somos compañeros ¿Qué hay de mi? Yo te amo Sasuke-kun, quédate y prometo hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo, te ayudare con tu venganza, pero no nos abandones"- Decía la pelirosada intentando que Sasuke no se fuera.

-"¿Qué Konoha es mi hogar? Este lugar dejo de ser mi hogar desde hace mucho tiempo ¿En serio creías que eramos compañeros? Por favor, este fue el pero equipo en el que me tuvo que haber tocado, ustedes solo son un par de debiluchos ¿Qué hay de ti? Tu solo eres una molestia, siempre metiéndote en mi camino, eres una simple chiquilla viviendo en un mundo de hadas, yo no te amo y nunca lo haré, yo vivo de la venganza, tu solo eres una plaga, una tonta, una chica patética, no entiendo como Konoha acepta ninjas tan débiles, solo mira como termino Naruto, muerto como el idiota e incompetente ninja que es"- Dijo Sasuke burlona mente.

-"No te atrevas a insultar a Naruto"- Dijo Sakura bastante molesta.

-"¿Lo estas defendiendo? Por favor, si tu fuiste la que lo trataba con la punta del zapato"- Dijo Sasuke.

-"Es verdad, lo admito, nunca lo trate bien, pero el intento protegernos, el dio su vida por nosotros y merece ser respetado"- Respondió Sakura.

-"A veces pienso que debiste morir con el como las plagas que son, pero sabes, me alegro de que no lo hiciera, porque tal vez al final puedas serme de utilidad"- Dijo Sasuke acercándose lentamente a Sakura, quien comenzó a retroceder con cada paso que daba el Uchiha.

-"¿Qué…que planeas?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"Darte de una vez por todas algo de utilidad, sabes cual es mi segundo objetivo ¿Verdad Sakura?"- Pregunto burlona mente el Uchiha, Sakura trago saliva antes de contestar.

-"Restaurar…restaurar tu clan"- Respondió con temor la pelirosa.

-"Exacto, existe la posibilidad de que muera contra Itachi, entonces el clan Uchiha estaría muerto para siempre, así que debo dejar algún descendiente"- Dijo Sasuke con lujuria en cada una de sus palabras.

-"Sasuke-kun ¿No estarás hablando...?"- Preguntaba Sakura con temor, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando sintió como algo rápidamente se le pego en la frente gracias a Sasuke, era un sello explosivo.

-"Siempre quisiste serme de ayuda, pues llego tu momento, porque tu Haruno Sakura vas a tener a mis hijos, para que el clan Uchiha sobreviva"- Dijo Sasuke sacando un kunai de su bolsillo y rompiendo la parte superior del vestido rojo de Sakura junto el sujetador, Sakura solo miro esto con terror.

-"Sasuke-kun, por favor, para esto de seguro es el sello, tienes que controlarte"- Decida Sakura intentando que Sasuke entrara en razón, antes que hiciera lo que ella sabia el iba hacer.

-"Oh no Sakura, puedo decirte seguro al 100%, que el sello no tiene nada que ver, ahora quédate callada"- Dijo esto ultimo tomándola del cuello y estrellándola bruscamente contra el suelo, Sakura gimio de dolor, entonces sintió como sus pantalones negros y ropa interior salían volando.

-"Sabes creo que Naruto de verdad te amaba no importa que tan mal lo trataras, el pobre dobe de verdad pensaba que le ibas a dar una oportunidad, puedo estar seguro que el tuvo muchas fantasias contigo y dándole tu primera vez, pero mala suerte para el que ahora esta muerto, hubiera sido divertido ver como reaccionaria ante esta situación"- Dijo burlona mente el Uchiha, mientras comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones y mostrar su erecto miembro.

-"Por favor Sasuke-kun, no me hagas esto, yo aun soy…"- Decía entre sollozos Sakura.

-"¿Virgen? ¿Crees que tu condición y tus sollozos me importan? En verdad eres una estúpida, yo lo único que quiero es un descendiente, ademas deberías de sentirte orgullosa de que un Uchiha te este dando la oportunidad de tener a sus hijos"- Dijo arrogante mente Sasuke mientras se introducía rápida y fuertemente dentro de la kunoichi.

Sakura se encobro y gimió de dolor, sentía como la sangre corría por sus piernas, un gran dolor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al sentir como su hime había sido literalmente arrancada, no solo eso Sasuke inmediatamente comenzó a embestirla sin siquiera dejar que se acostumbrara al tamaño del miembro.

Sakura comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, se suponía que su primera vez iba a ser algo lindo y tierno, que lo haria con el hombre que ella llegaría a amar, su madre a pesar de que una vez le contó la embarazosa historia de cómo fue su primera vez con su padre, que al principio sintió dolor pero que el la calmo con dulces palaras, besos, caricias, diciendo que esa fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Pero Sakura no se sentía así, quería morirse, siempre pensó que su primera vez seria con Sasuke pero no de esta manera, siempre pensó que su primera vez con Sasuke seria de una forma especial y romántica, como los que hay en los cuentos de hadas y las novelas románticas, Sasuke tenia razón, ella simplemente era una chiquilla llorona y tonta. Ella comenzó a recordar varios momentos con Sasuke, donde Sasuke solo la insultaba y la llamaba molestia, donde el siempre la llamaría débil, donde ella no tenia ninguna utilidad para el equipo, entonces la realidad la golpeo, el Sasuke que ella había creado, un príncipe azul que con el tiempo ella lograría derretir su corazón de hielo para mostrar a un tipo amable y dulce no existía, este era el verdadero, alguien que haría cualquier cosa para cumplir sus objetivos, ella solo lloraba quería que alguien viniera en su ayuda.

Entonces una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, era la imagen de un Naruto sonriente, otra imagen era de Naruto intentando animarla, mas imágenes, Naruto proclamando su sueño, Naruto apoyándola en las misiones, Naruto alabándola, Naruto pidiéndole ayuda, Naruto pidiéndole una cita, Naruto en el examen escrito y Naruto sacrificándose.

Recordó como Naruto siempre estuvo hay para ella, pero recordo las palabras de Sasuke y como lo trataba, lo insultaba, le pegaba, se burlaba de su sueño, lo regañaba por que supuesta mente intervenía entre Sasuke y ella, pero aun asi el siempre la trato como una reina.

-"¿ Este es mi castigo? Mi castigo por tratar como basura a la unica persona ue se preocupo por mi, que me ha apoyado, que me hacia sonreír y que yo le respondía a base de golpes e insultos…¿Esto me lo merezco por actuar como una perra egoista?"- Pensaba Sakura con tristeza. Entonces sintió un despezo liquido esparcirse en su interior, se sentía asqueroso y quería vomitar.

El acto había terminado, Sakura estaba completamente despeinada, con rasguños, moretones y cubierta por una capa de sudor, mientras los fluidos de Sasuke junto a su sangre salian de su entrepierna.

-"Para ser una inútil, debo decir que esto se sintió bastante bien, pero descuida aun tengo unass cuantas horas para encontrarme con Orochimaru, por lo que debemos asegurarnos de que en verdad tengas a mi descendiente"- Dijo Sasuke con una vil y lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura se tenso, ella no quería sentir esto de nuevo, ni siquiera un minuto mas, de solo pensarlo la enfermaba, ella quería que alguien la ayudara, y terminara con esta pesadilla, entonces reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se preparo para gritar y un solo nombre se le vino a la cabeza.

-"¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR, NARUTO, SÁLVAME!"- Grito Sakura esperando que alguien la escuchara, pronto sintió como Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en el rostro dejando le un ojo morado para que cerrara la boca, sintió como la volvía a penetrar, ella espero a la ayuda, pero nadie vino, ella se resigno, estaba sola, ella solo cerro los ojos esperando que la pesadilla terminara.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del bosque de la muerte, un rubio que hace unos pocos minutos estaba inconsciente comenzaba a despertar.

-"Sakura-chan"- Susurro el rubio quien se trataba de Naruto, el podía jurar que escucho un grito procedente de su amiga, pero no cualquier grito uno lleno de tristeza, desesperación y dolor.

Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a caminar en la dirección donde escucho el grito, esperando y rezándole a dios que nada grave le haya ocurrido a su amiga.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, me costo trabajo, lo estoy escribiendo en un cafe internet y tengo algo de sueño por lo que puede ver faltas de ortografia, si alguien me dijera lo que estaría mal se lo agradeceria, ademas sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.


End file.
